Sister Seduction
by SinArchbishopLust
Summary: Ram seems to have something on her mind. Rem, always concerned about her sister, goes to ask what's wrong and gets an 'unexpected' answer.


Fanfic between RemxRamxEmilia, obvious yuri, etc. Enjoy!

Rem eyed her sister as she dusted one of the many Roswaal vases. Ram had been acting strangely that day. Unlike her normal arrogant attitude, she had seemed quieter. Her gazes laid on Rem for just long enough to make her uncomfortable, and at one point her fingers had brushed along Rem's back. Ram played it off as an accident, but the encounter seemed off. Rem, concerned about her beloved Nee-san, decided to confront her about it.

"Ram?" Rem asked gently. "Is everything alright? I mean, you've been a bit quiet today and you seem like something is wrong.."

Ram stared at Rem in response. Rem returned her stare, but couldn't see past the pinkette's eyes. The stare-down continued for several seconds before Rem gave up.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. But we're sisters, so know that I'm always there for you, okay?" Rem gave one last look at Ram before she started to turn away, but Ram swiftly grabbed her left wrist. Rem whirled back in surprise. Ram's manner had completely changed. Her blank stare had been replaced by an almost wild look, and her posture, normally straight and unmoving, was erratic. "Ram? What's gotten into you?" Ram proceeded to grab her other wrists and pinned her blue-haired sister against the mansion wall. Rem struggled in her sister's tight grasp.

"Ram, what are you doing? Let me go!" Rem exclaimed. What had gotten into her? Rem once again stared into her sister's eyes, but saw nothing but a wild fervor. "Ram?"

In response, Ram brought her face to Rem's ear and spoke. "Hey, Rem. Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" She whispered seductively. Her raspy voice sent a shiver down Rem's back. Ram, noticing this, opened her mouth and bit Rem's ear gently. Rem couldn't hold back a moan.

"R-Ram..? I don't understand.."

Ram giggled, surprising Rem. "I've always liked you, Rem. In a way more than sisters. Your kindness, your determination, your body. If I'm being honest, you turn me on, Rem." She reached her leg up and pressed it between Rem's thighs, earning her another moan.

"I don't know what you mean by th-" Rem's concern was cut off by Ram jerking her arms up and pushing their heads together, their lips meeting in a kiss. Rem struggled, but couldn't escape her sister's embrace. She couldn't believe what Ram was doing. They were sisters! Rem could feel the air around them steadily getting warmer as time progressed. Her mind was a haze, confused by Ram's actions. After what felt like hours, the two broke apart, a saliva strand connecting their mouths. Both were breathing heavily, and Ram had a small smile still on her lips.

"Well? Did you enjoy that?" She asked. To be honest, Rem had had these thoughts about her sister before. Her body, so delightfully tight in her french maid costume, had made Rem feel light-headed at times. But before Rem had a chance to respond, Ram pulled her face in close again and brought her tongue against Rem's neck, slowly dragging it upwards. The sensual lick made Rem close her eyes and moan once again, her body rejecting what she was telling it to do. Driven by this motivation, Ram brought their two faces together, noses touching. "Nee-sama, it's time for me to teach you something that even you don't know." Her sentence was punctuated by bringing their mouths together once again, this time with her tongue. Rem hesitated, her morals and her desires conflicting, before eventually conceding defeat and slightly opening her mouth. Ram took this chance and forced her tongue through, quickly meeting the other. Their tongues entwined, swirling and trading saliva as they explored each others' mouths. While lip-locked, Ram brought her arm up to Rem's maid outfit and started groping her breasts, her other arm pulling Rem's head towards her. Rem moaned into Ram's mouth, which made her flush with lust. Their warm tongues continued to battle, until Rem decided that she wanted to take control. She pulled apart from the kiss and firmly grabbed Ram's hand, pulling her along the cooridor until she reached a bedroom. Rem, still holding Ram's hand, pushed her onto the bed. Rem straddled her to the mattress, her legs on either side of Ram. before leaning down and lip-locking again. Her hands roamed along Ram's smooth legs, up her thighs, around her naval. She used her exploring tongue to lick the back of Ram's throat, eliciting a moan. Ram, unsatisfied with her control being taken, pushed Rem into a sitting position and started undoing the straps on her maid outfit. She finished pulling apart the strings and slowly lifted the outfit off of Rem, her blue bra and panties getting exposed. She flushed, but had no time to feel embarrassed as Ram had brought her tongue down to Rem's stomach. She slowly dragged her tongue around the naval, savoring Rem's short breaths and occasional moans. She teasingly brought her tongue up to Rem's chest, dancing around the large breasts. Rem was in ecstasy, her whole body feeling like it was on fire. As they continued making out, Rem undid the straps on Ram's outfit. They shifted to preserve the tongue action and pulled the maid suit down and off through her legs, showing off her cute pink panties . The make-out session continued, hands exploring each others' bodies, tongues dancing. Their mouths eventually pulled apart, but Ram wasn't done yet. She grabbed Rem's chin and faced towards her, jerking her sister's head. She opened her mouth and dragged her tongue up Rem's face and onto her ear. She knew that was Rem's sensitive spot. As she was licking Rem's ear, the door creaked open.

"Ram? Rem?" Emilia asked. "Are you two alright? I heard some noises and was wondering..." Emilia trailed off as her eyes took in the sight before her. Ram and Rem in their underwear, Ram licking Rem's ear and Rem squeezing Ram's breasts. Emilia gaped in awe as her mind tried to process the situation. Eventually she realized some of what was happening and started backing out towards the door.

"E-Emilia-sama!" Rem cried. "This isn't how it seems, we were just... we were..." Rem trailed off, failing to find a sufficient excuse for what was happening. Ram quickly analyzed the problem and knew that she would be screwed if Emilia let this get out there. She swiftly jumped off of the bed and grabbed hold of Emilia's wrist, pinning her to the wall. Emilia cried out but was silenced by Ram's mouth forcing itself onto her's. Ram put one hand behind Emilia's head to deepen the kiss, and used the other to grope her sizable breasts. Emilia's cries got weaker and weaker as she started losing oxygen, until they became quiet whimpers which turned Ram on even more. When Emilia was nearly unconscious, Ram pulled her mouth back, gasping. Emilia crumpled onto the floor, breathing heavily.

"Ram... what... was... that...?" Emilia managed to say between breaths. Ram, equally out of breath, gave a slight smile as an answer. After they had regained their breath, Ram pulled Emilia to her feet. Emilia stumbled, but was fell onto Ram who used the opportunity to whisper sensually into her ear. "You know, nobody has to know about this. If you joined us, you could have all the pleasure you want." Emilia, always a good girl, immediately rejected the offer.

"N-no! What you're doing here is wrong, and you can't bring me into it!"

"Are you sure?" Ram asked. She slowly brought her face to Emilia's and licked her pointed ear. Emilia, still weak, couldn't move away and released a stifled moan. She flushed. Ram smirked and said "Because it seems to me like... you... want... it." She punctuated this by lifting Emilia's skirt and teasing her panties. Ram traced her finger above Emilia's breasts, only partly covered by the clothes Ram considered slutty, which made the silver-haired girl shiver in pleasure. The final trigger was reaching her hand up Emilia's gown and circling her finger around her naval. Emilia couldn't resist, and gave a loud and ectastic moan. Ram knew she had succeeded, and pulled Emilia by her hand back to the bed with Rem. Rem immediately lip-locked Emilia, tongues swirling. Ram started unbuttoning Emilia's robe from behind, the purple trim, white lace bra coming in to view. Eventually, Ram fully unbuttoned the cloth and tore it off. The silverette and the pink-and-blue twins were left in nothing but their bras and panties. Rem, still passionately kissing Emilia, started squeezing Ram's breasts through her bra. Ram, still a master of her tongue, started licking from Emilia's shoulder to the small of her back, leaving a glistening path. Rem and Emilia broke apart, a saliva strand between them as they stared at each other with a fiery lust. Ram pushed her lips against Rem's again, placing her hands on Rem's curvy hips. Emilia, not to be left out, gently pushed the two together by their backs, deepening the kiss. Their mouths opened and closed, their tongues constantly on top of each other's. They were in pure bliss.

Suddenly, the bracelet Emilia was wearing started pulsing colors. Emilia gasped.

"The royal meeting! I'm going to be late! Rem, Ram, I have to leave, the royal selection candidates are supposed to meet outside of the Mathers domain." Emilia got up off the bed and started hurriedly pulling on her clothes, face flushed with embarrassment. Once she finished, she started to leave, but Ram once again grabbed her wrist.

"Ram? What is it? I don't have much time." Emilia asked, her words stumbling over each other. Ram took no mind of this and gave Emilia a peck on the cheek.

"Come back later, okay?" She breathed into Emilia's ear. Emilia squirmed, resisting the temptation to abandon the meeting altogether.

"I'll definitely be back. Don't do anything too naughty!" She said in an attempt to be seductive, but only brought giggles from the twins. Face red, Emilia left the room.

The two sisters stared after her before turning to face each other. Ram slowly licked her lips.

"Well? Shall we continue?"


End file.
